gαfαѕ
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Dentro de él, esperaba sinceramente volver a tropezarse y chocar una vez más su boca contra la de la pelirroja. Aunque fuese por un motivo tan ridículo como un par de gafas de rata de biblioteca. — Blossomer. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece en lo absoluto.**

* * *

 ** _Pairing: Blossomer (Boomer/Blossom)._**

* * *

 **gαfαѕ.**  
 _Capítulo único._

Qué aburrimiento. ¿Por qué a él le había tocado Ciencias y a sus hermanos no? Su suerte era una puta mierda, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Ciencias. Su mirada azul se deslizó sobre la chica que le había tocado de compañera. Para colmo... ella...

El proyecto era de a dos alumnos y, según el anciano que tenía como profesor, ayudaría a los estudiantes con calificaciones más bajas —como él— a subirlas. Le había tocado, por suerte o por desgracia, la mejor de la clase. La aplicadísima y orgullosa Blossom Utonium.

A decir verdad, no era algo tan malo. Había años que los Rowdyruff habían decidido no molestar más a las Powerpuff, era una pérdida de tiempo. Aún así, a Boomer no le caían bien. Sobre todo, esa estúpida pelirroja sentada a su lado.

¿Por qué demonios se esforzaba tanto en asignaturas tan tediosas como Ciencias? Al rubio le molestaba cuán correcta y empollona era. Frunció el ceño, observando los anteojos de montura gruesa de color rosa.

—Boomer, deberías prestar más atención en clase —objetó la de cabello largo, sacándose las ridículas gafas y colocándolas sobre la mesa de estudio. El rubio largó un bufido, recargándose de forma desordenada sobre la silla.

—No me digas qué hacer, pelirroja —contestó de mala manera.

Ella le envió una mirada desaprobatoria, sin embargo, no hizo más que aquello. Volvió a concentrarse en el experimento, mezclando líquidos de tubos de ensayo con otros de tonalidades extrañas, murmurando cosas que Boomer no entendía ni quería saber.

Su mente comenzó a idear planes para fastidiarla. ¿Sacarse un moco y comérselo frente a ella? ¿Derramar el contenido de los tubos por todas partes? ¿Robarle...?

Un brillo serpenteó ante sus ojos. Eran esas estúpidas gafas rosadas, tenían detalles de plata a modo de decoración. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por sus labios, y miró de nuevo a Blossom. _Venganza_.

Con un rápido movimiento, cogió el par de anteojos con la mano, escondiéndolos bajo la mesa. Se aguantó la risa, imaginándose el enojo de Blossom. Enfadarla era tan malditamente divertido para él, porque ella nunca perdía la calma. Era todo un reto que estaba más que dispuesto a realizar. Con calma, se estiró sobre su silla, silbando —a propósito— en voz alta.

La observó de nuevo, y sonrió socarrón. Como lo supuso: Blossom colocó los ojos en blanco, y enfocó su atención en él.

—Boomer, ¿podrías dejar de hacer...? —la mirada rosa de la powerpuff se paseó por la superficie de la mesa, era un poco complicado buscar algo entre tantos libros de química y otras cosas, pero al cabo de unos minutos, la Utonium se rindió. Sin embargo, por su mente pasó cierta idea que el rubio ya había pensado. Se giró nuevamente hacia este, con expresión cansada—. Boomer, no es gracioso.

—¿Qué es gracioso? Me sorprendas que tengas sentido del humor, Bloss —se burló él, colocándole ese tonto mote descaradamente. Quería probar la paciencia de la sabionda pelirroja.

La muchacha apretó los dientes. Sabía qué quería lograr el blondo, y no podía permitirlo. Ella jamás perdía la calma, era una líder nata, no se rebajaría al nivel de un chico como Boomer Him.

Extendió una mano, suspirando con parsimonia.

—Devuélveme mis gafas, Boomer —solicitó en voz baja.

El rubio le contempló, desafiante.

—¿Y si no qué, pelirroja? —preguntó, ensanchando su sonrisa. A cada momento que pasaba, su diversión aumentaba de nivel. Comenzaría a molestar a Blossom más seguido, sin duda. Ella volvió a suspirar, para mayor entretenimiento del Rowdyruff.

Tenía que admitir que la chica era muy buena conteniéndose. De ser como su hermana Buttercup, probablemente ya le hubiera dado una paliza.

—No quiero meterte en problemas, Boomer; pero me obligas a decirle al profesor —objetó ella, haciendo ademán de pararse de su puesto. Sin embargo, un sonido hizo eco a las palabras de la Utonium, el inconfundible sonido del timbre escolar. Blossom sintió que la rabia la recorría de pies a cabeza, y escrutó la sonrisa triunfal del rubio con una leve mueca de disgusto—. Te has salvado esta vez.

El muchacho se levantó también de su lugar, y soltó un bufido. ¿Eso era todo? ¿La powerpuff no haría más que regañarlo un poco por su acción y, después de amenazarlo con ese estúpido viejo asqueroso, lo dejaría en paz?

Esperaba algo mejor de la pelirroja, siendo honesto. Una reacción más explosiva, quizás.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro con una mano, mientras que con la otra aún sostenía las gafas rosas. No tenía nada más que hacer allí, después de todo. Pese a ello, apenas dio un paso hacia el frente, se tropezó, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio.

Por consecuencia, se derrumbó sobre su compañera, tomándola por las caderas por un acto reflejo para no estampar su rostro contra el suelo. Sin embargo, más que simplemente abrazarla... la besó.

Duró más de lo esperado, al ser inesperado para los dos. Boomer abrió enormes los ojos, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Separó su boca de la ajena con una expresión de repugnancia absoluta, limpiándosela de inmediato, y empujando a la chica de cabello largo en el proceso. Por lo sorpresivo del beso, los anteojos habían sido olvidados en algún lugar del suelo.

Gracias a Him, los demás estudiantes no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido entre ambos jóvenes; todos salían de la clase sin enterarse de lo que había pasado.

—¡Qué puto asco! ¡Sabes horrible, Blossom! —exclamó el rubio, todavía "desinfectándose" los labios.

Ella lo miró, tenía las mejillas ligeramente acaloradas, y siguió por unos minutos sin decir una sola palabra. Su mente estaba confusa en esos momentos, pero, ¡demonios! Ella era la líder de las Powerpuff, mantenía la cabeza fría incluso en ocasiones tan extrañas como esta. No permitiría que un simple y tonto beso accidental la dominase.

—Cálmate, Boomer. Haremos como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido, ¿de acuerdo? —pese a que sus palabras sonaban obligatorias, su voz pareció pedirlo más que exigirlo. El de ojos azules asintió, muy ocupado por tapar sus labios por alguna razón—. Todo estará bien. No le diré a nadie que esto alguna vez pasó.

Y, sin decir más aquello, la pelirroja recogió sus cosas —sin olvidarse de los lentes rosas que yacían en el suelo— y se encargó de salir lo más rápido de allí, todavía con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa aún a su costa, dejando solo al rubio.

Este se encogió de hombros, y volvió a colgarse su mochila. Aún no podía creerse lo que le había pasado, ¿había besado a Blossom Utonium, en verdad? ¿A su estúpida y empollona compañera de Ciencias? ¿A la líder de las Powerpuff, sus antiguas enemigas?

Siguió tocándose los labios, con un pensamiento rondándole la cabeza.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo... bueno, la tonta de Blossom no sabía tan "horrible" como él dijo. Sabía dulce, muy dulce. Como a chocolate.

Dentro de él, esperaba sinceramente volver a tropezarse y chocar una vez más su boca contra la de la pelirroja. Aunque fuese por un motivo tan ridículo como un par de lentes de rata de biblioteca.

* * *

 **UGH, ODIÉ EL FINAL -llora mares- La inspiración me abandonó de un momento a otro, pero, bah... lo intenté.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo Blossomer, ellos hacen una pareja tan linda:'D**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
